Caged bird
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Para 30vicios. Spoilers del EP7. Beatrice Kuwadorian. La llaman princesa y sí que lo parece, encerrada en ese lugar desde antes de nacer. Pero todas las princesas algún día escapan de la torre... ¿No es así? 30 viñetas. Menciones de Kinzo/Bice. Incesto.
1. Vida

**Título: **Caged bird  
><strong>Personaje: <strong>Ushiromiya Beatrice, mejor conocida como Beatrice de Kuwadorian.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>SPOILERS del EP7 'Requiem'. Menciones de Beatrice Castiglioni, algunos narrados bajo el punto de vista de Kinzo.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Ventura  
><strong>Tema: <strong>09. Vida

* * *

><p>La noche presagia tormenta, con los cielos ennegrecidos rodeando la isla, como si quisiera asfixiarla, desaparecerla en el mar. Las olas rompen contra los acantilados y las rocas sueltan un atronador sonido, un canto que casi parece bélico a la luz de los rayos. No es una buena noche para venir al mundo, que casi parece condenar el nacimiento de nuevos e indefensos seres; sin embargo, en una lujosa habitación de la mansión llamada Kuwadorian, una mujer rubia y de ojos azules hace sus últimos esfuerzos por traer una nueva vida a esa noche desapacible y fría.<p>

Lleva casi 24 horas de trabajo de parto y su rostro, que siempre ha sido sonriente y sereno, se deshace en mil muecas de dolor conforme Nanjo le va dando instrucciones. Pronto tendrá a su bebé entre sus brazos, ese anhelado hijo suyo. Pronto sabrá si es una niña o un varón el que colme sus días solitarios en Kuwadorian con sonrisas y llantos por igual. Tan sólo un poco más, le indica Nanjo, tan sólo un poco más...

Puja nuevamente cerrando los ojos debido al esfuerzo y siente la mano de Kinzo aferrándose a la suya como si fuera él quien está dando a luz. Pronto, la tensión va desapareciendo de su cuerpo y aunque el dolor es desgarrador, una súbita paz comienza a extenderse por sus venas, como un poderoso sedante que incluso consigue opacar y hasta oscurecer el candelabro que ilumina la habitación, con diamantes incrustados brillando a modo de pequeñas estrellas.

Cierra los ojos al mismo tiempo que toda la presión la abandona. _Es tan cálido, tan indoloro_, las sábanas son tan mullidas y calentitas... Podría quedarse ahí para siempre y quizás se decida a dormir un rato antes de ver a su bebé, al que, por cierto, no ha escuchado llorar. Ya tendrá tiempo para verlo después... ¿Verdad?

—Es una niña, Kinzo —Nanjo sostiene un pequeño cuerpecito entre las manos, está ensangrentado y aunque no llora, respira con el mismo compás que un colibrí al aletear, signo inequívoco de que está viva—. _Es una niña, Bice._

Bice ya no oye nada. Para cuando ambos voltean a verla, ensangrentada y sudorosa, todo aliento ha abandonado su cuerpo, que dormita eternamente con una sonrisa en los labios. Su último sueño se ha tornado en algo eterno... Y nunca habrá un después para abrazar a su hija, nunca, jamás.

Un trueno retumba en la estancia, mismo que desencadena el llanto de la bebé. No obstante, nadie puede precisar quién llora más fuerte, si la pequeña niña o el hombre, su padre, aferrado al cadáver de la mujer a quien siempre amó.


	2. Círculo

**Título: **Caged bird  
><strong>Personaje: <strong>Ushiromiya Beatrice, mejor conocida como Beatrice de Kuwadorian.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>SPOILERS del EP7 'Requiem'. Menciones de Beatrice Castiglioni, algunos narrados bajo el punto de vista de Kinzo.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Ventura  
><strong>Tema: <strong>04. Círculo

* * *

><p>Kumasawa sostiene entre sus brazos un revoltijo de mantas de colores, ha sido una noche triste y larga, una noche en la que se ha perdido demasiado. La pequeña niña, ahora limpia de toda sangre y desperdicio, le recuerda mucho a su madre, pues asoman en su cabeza algunos rizos rubios y está segura de que cuando abra los ojos serán tan azules como los de la señora. La bebé no verá a su madre nunca. Kinzo no tendrá a su amada ya más. Lo único que queda es ese pequeño retoño que ha dejado de llorar. Y un futuro impredecible, por supuesto.<p>

—¿Qué piensas hacer, Kinzo? —el doctor se limpia el sudor que le corre por la frente ayudándose con la manga de su bata, ahora que su amigo se ha calmado y ha dejado de llorar como si la vida se le fuese en ello, le parece sensato empezar a hacer planes para el futuro de su hija—. Por cierto, ¿cómo piensas llamarla?

Tras un largo rato de silencio y al no recibir respuesta, Nanjo formula dicha pregunta para distraerlo, pues aunque ya no brotan saladas lágrimas de sus ojos enrojecidos, aún sostiene la mano de Bice entre las suyas, como si no existiera nada más aparte de ellos. De ese frágil y aterrador momento.

Kinzo levanta la vista tan de golpe que el médico casi tiene la alucinación de que le han dado un choque eléctrico. Al parecer esa pregunta lo ha despertado de su letargo y responde con voz febril y maniaca:

—_Beatrice,_ como su madre —ya ha visto el cabello rubio, escaso pero brillante; no se le ocurre nada mejor, le es imposible pensar en otro nombre en esos momentos. A nadie en la habitación le sorprende la elección y dado que nadie sospecha los años duros que han de venir, cayéndoles encima como la gran tormenta que azota la isla, ninguno de los presentes hace objeción alguna. Sólo se limitan a acatar las órdenes, la disposición del cadáver, los registros necesarios y poca cosa más. Es mejor no discutir con el amo cuando está enojado.

—Qué irónica es la vida, qué cruel... Encerrado en este círculo sin fin. ¡Me he quedado sin Beatrice, pero ahora tengo a mi hija...! ¡Siempre solo...! —las palabras salen de su boca como las de un hombre consumido, las grita con desesperación, con locura tiñendo cada sílaba. Kinzo no se da cuenta de que tiene razón, de que ése círculo seguirá repitiéndose. _De madre a hija, de madre a hija..._

_Beatrice... Beatrice... Yasu._

Todas sufriendo el mismo cíclico destino.


	3. Camino

**Título: **Caged bird  
><strong>Personaje: <strong>Ushiromiya Beatrice, mejor conocida como Beatrice de Kuwadorian.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>SPOILERS del EP7 'Requiem'. Menciones de Beatrice Castiglioni, algunos narrados bajo el punto de vista de Kinzo.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Ventura  
><strong>Tema: <strong>01. Camino

* * *

><p>Es una locura sin sentido alguno y aunque se obtiene más dinero de ello, a Kumasawa no termina de agradarle la idea. Ha sido liberada de muchas de sus tareas en la casa principal, ganándose así el adjetivo de floja; sin embargo, los momentos en los cuales desaparece de la vista de la Señora y los niños, los ocupa en algo mucho más complicado que dormir un rato y eso es cuidar de la pequeña Beatrice.<p>

Kinzo no ha querido moverla de Kuwadorian, como si de pronto temiera un connato de fuga o algo similar para alguien tan pequeño que apenas y puede caminar. Se diría que está perdiendo la cabeza, pero nadie se atreve a expresarlo en voz alta; desde que la señora Beatrice se fue, el mundo, ese mundo estático de la isla se ha ido distorsionando...

Ya sea por las constantes peleas en la mansión principal, los gritos de los niños hendiendo el aire en interminables riñas o bien... El sonido de las olas que opaca con naturalidad el llanto que proviene del bosque, de esa mansión solitaria donde una pequeña bebé descansa, como un pájaro enjaulado que se le permite visitar. Kinzo no ha querido decir la verdad y ver crecer a su hija —mucho más querida— con los otros y por eso le ha tocado a ella hacerla de madre y además de eso, de maratonista profesional.

No obstante, vale la pena. El largo camino con árboles bloqueando el paso, los arañazos recibidos al pasar entre zarzas y ramitas... Todo lo vale, porque esa niña es un encanto. Porque aunque apenas tiene medio año, está grande y fuerte como un roble, le brillan las mejillas y sus ojos, azules como el mar, le sonríen desde su gesto infantil.

_Se parece tanto a su madre..._

Y así se lo canturrea mientras la sostiene entre sus brazos, sin saber que en un futuro, ese parecido con la madre le acarreará un destino cruel y solitario.


	4. Potencial

**Título: **Caged bird  
><strong>Personaje: <strong>Ushiromiya Beatrice, mejor conocida como Beatrice de Kuwadorian.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>SPOILERS del EP7 'Requiem'. Menciones de Beatrice Castiglioni, algunos narrados bajo el punto de vista de Kinzo.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Ventura  
><strong>Tema: <strong>02. Potencial

* * *

><p>Permanece alejado de las dos figuras, que a pocos metros de donde se encuentra —un jardín lleno de flores, digno de cuento de hadas— corretean sin cesar. Casi no tiene tiempo para ver a Beatrice, pues causa sospechas en su esposa el verlo salir tan seguido a dar paseos en una isla que según ella está desértica. Sin embargo, sí que ha tenido tiempo para leer. Tres largos años para cultivarse en los temas de su interés, que por supuesto no componen a su molesta familia, sino tomos y tomos de Magia Oscura, libros, millones de páginas y palabras que alientan su esperanza de vez en cuando, una que florece en su pecho como aquellas rosas rojas que le ponen a su hija entre los cabellos.<p>

Si todo funcionara, si los rituales prohibidos que sobresalen en letras de color rojo sangre entre las páginas de esos desgastados volúmenes fueran ciertos... Entonces todo sería perfecto, podría darle una madre a la pequeña niña que se acerca corriendo hacia él y le regala una sonrisa. Podría darle eso y mucho más. Pero aún no encuentra la clave para hacerlos funcionar, aún no sabe qué puede apostar, qué puede dar a cambio —su alma, si es necesario— para verla otra vez. Viva, sonriente... Tan similar a la pequeña que regresa con Kumasawa para seguir jugando. _Beatrice Castiglioni._

Y es entonces cuando Kinzo frunce aún más el entrecejo, se concentra tanto en las páginas de los libros que ha olvidado en la mansión principal que casi parece poseído y sigue buscando, repasando los hechizos, los títulos, los rituales... Hasta que algo hace click en su mente, brilla como fuegos artificiales a la luz de su descubrimiento, el título de un libro de piel marrón: Reencarnación.

La niña a la que todos llaman su hija es idéntica a Beatrice, e incluso le ha dado el mismo nombre —está convencido de que es el destino—. ¿Será acaso posible que sea su reencarnación? ¿Será acaso posible que su alma, el alma de Bice, haya abandonado su cuerpo cuando dio a luz para entrar en uno nuevo y mucho más sano? Las páginas de los libros no parecen desmentir esa teoría y se graban a fuego bajo sus párpados como la única verdad que le importa.

Tendrá que esperar unos años más para ver el potencial de la pequeña. Pero está casi seguro de que su intuición no le falla. No cuando esos mismos ojos que le sonríen desde la distancia son idénticos a los de su madre.


	5. Hechizo

**Título: **Caged bird  
><strong>Personaje: <strong>Ushiromiya Beatrice, mejor conocida como Beatrice de Kuwadorian.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>SPOILERS del EP7 'Requiem'. Menciones de Beatrice Castiglioni, algunos narrados bajo el punto de vista de Kinzo.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Ventura  
><strong>Tema: <strong>19. Hechizo

* * *

><p>Su vida le parece maravillosa, como si un hada de cuento la hubiera hechizado con la felicidad. Beatrice no tiene más de cuatro años, por lo cual el mundo que la rodea no le parece ni solitario ni aterrador. Es feliz, es feliz porque puede correr por los jardínes hasta que está cansada —no importa si Kumasawa-san no lo está—, porque puede comer lo que le apetezca y le leen cuentos todas las noches, cuentos de brujas y hadas, de princesas, dragones y príncipes, que al ser tan felices como ella en esas páginas llenas de vivos colores, sólo alientan esa sensación de perfección.<p>

Lo único que de vez en cuando rompe un poco el hechizo es la nostalgia. No hace mucho le explicaron que Kumasawa-san, pese a estar con ella todos los días y enseñarle ingeniosos trucos para conseguir lo que necesita —casi parece magia—, no es su madre. Aún recuerda el acceso de ira que atacó a su padre cuando le preguntó inocentemente, una tarde de verano mientras se comía una paleta helada.

No es tu madre y no vuelvas a preguntar. Esas fueron las palabras de Kinzo y se dio el tema por zanjado, sin que nadie le explicara quién era su madre y cómo era —pues la única pista que tenía era que lucía idéntica a ella y eso no le bastaba—, por qué se había ido, a dónde se había ido...

—¿Qué pasa, princesa? —Kumasawa se acerca a ella con una bandeja de galletas recién horneadas por Genji, mismas que dibujan una sonrisa en sus rasgos infantiles, borrando casi por completo las oscuras nubes sobre su frente.

—Todas las princesas se casan y viven felices para siempre, luego tienen hijos —la niña toma una galleta entre sus manos y la observa con fijeza, pues teme que el bochorno que ya escapa por sus mejillas coloradas, sea aún más visible—. Mi mamá era una bruja, eso dice mi papá. ¿Es por eso que se ha ido y me ha dejado?

Mordiéndose la lengua al ser órdenes del señor, la mujer niega dulcemente con la cabeza. No puede decirle a la señorita que su padre está perdiendo la cabeza, ni mucho menos las terribles circunstancias en las que su madre abandonó el mundo —es muy pronto—, sin embargo, el único gesto que no le está permitido expresar es toda la salvación que la niña necesita: un abrazo.

Un abrazo que sólo refuerza la idea, mientras las lágrimas luchan por hacerse camino por sus mejillas, de que Kumasawa es su madre, aún si no comparten la misma sangre.


	6. Sacrificio

**Título: **Caged bird  
><strong>Personaje: <strong>Ushiromiya Beatrice, mejor conocida como Beatrice de Kuwadorian.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>SPOILERS del EP7 'Requiem'. Menciones de Beatrice Castiglioni, algunos narrados bajo el punto de vista de Kinzo.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Ventura  
><strong>Tema: <strong>13. Sacrificio

* * *

><p>Kinzo se ha vuelto loco. Al menos eso es lo que murmuran los empleados que trabajan en la mansión, tanto en la principal como en la que está escondida entre los árboles, emulando un cuento de hadas que no tiene nada de feliz. Pero sobretodo, Kumasawa es la más propensa a esa opinión. Respeta mucho a su amo —no tanto como Genji lo hace—, respeta sus decisiones —ya que no puede objetarlas— y en general, se lleva bastante bien con él. Pero el tema de la pequeña Beatrice es un punto de inflexión para ambos, el tema de Beatrice, la pequeña señorita que vive en la casa encantada entre los árboles, para ambos significa peleas, discusiones e incluso hasta amenazas.<p>

Kinzo quiere mantenerla en la isla, parar las habladurías que él mismo fomentó sobre su amante, la bruja dorada, pero sobretodo —y no se lo dice a nadie—, quiere mantenerla a su lado. Así pues, no se puede permitir el lujo de mandarla al colegio —¿para qué?—, ni mucho menos de permitirle salir de la mansión, que tiene los mejores equipamientos para vivir; ni hablar siquiera de salir a dar un paseo, ir a un parque o ver alguna película, todo aquello está vetado para la pequeña.

Y es mejor así. En eso al menos los dos están de acuerdo, aunque por razones diferentes. Es mejor así para Kumasawa, porque al menos así la niña no sabe lo que se está perdiendo, los sacrificios que hace su padre sin consultarla debido a su egoísmo. Para Kinzo, no obstante, es mejor así... Simplemente para que no escape de su lado, quiere que sea su pájaro enjaulado para siempre.

Un pájaro que, conforme las semanas van componiendo meses y éstos años, comienza a hacerlo creen aún más en la reencarnación y en que pronto podrá tener de nuevo a Beatrice Castiglioni entre sus brazos.


	7. Idea

**Título: **Caged bird  
><strong>Personaje: <strong>Ushiromiya Beatrice, mejor conocida como Beatrice de Kuwadorian.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>SPOILERS del EP7 'Requiem'. Menciones de Beatrice Castiglioni, algunos narrados bajo el punto de vista de Kinzo.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Ventura  
><strong>Tema: <strong>07. Idea

* * *

><p>Kumasawa sabe a quién se le ocurrió la brillante idea, pero eso no la hace más propensa a aceptarla y hasta siente algo de culpabilidad, pues tras su última discusión con el señor, fue que éste salió con tan magnífico plan. Beatrice no debe salir de la isla, ésa es la premisa con la que ha estado sostenida durante sus doce años de vida; no obstante, ésa vez la orden es incluso aún más ridícula y restrictiva. Beatrice no debe salir de Kuwadorian. Y para eso hace falta una buena historia, algo que la mantenga alejada de la verja dorada y los alrededores como si éstos quemaran.<p>

La historia de los lobos. Kumasawa nunca ha tenido mucho reparo en mentir para escaquearse de algunas tareas bastante desagradables e incluso sus dotes histriónicas han aumentado al tener que mentir para poder llegar a la mansión Kuwadorian; sin embargo, ésto es diferente. No quiere engañar a la niña que confía en ella ciegamente, a la que casi considera como una hija —y sin que lo sepa, los sentimientos son recíprocos, pues ella la considera una madre—, pero órdenes son órdenes, ¿verdad?

Así pues, la mujer comienza su relato mientras ambas están sentadas en el salón principal, disfrutando de uno de esos días frescos y hermosos de la primavera, cuyas hojas son mecidas con suavidad por el viento, creando una canción tranquilizadora. Tienen galletas y algunos postres creados por Genji e incluso un regalo de Nanjo que Kinzo desaprobó al ser extranjero; todo está predispuesto para esa tarde llena de historias, aún si de todas esas mentiras piadosas, una es la que más le duele contar a la mujer.

Al principio Beatrice no entiende. Sabe lo que son los lobos, lo ha visto en algunas enciclopedias que su padre tiene en la biblioteca del lugar; no obstante, nunca ha oído a alguno, ni mucho menos puede creerse que habiendo lobos allá afuera, su padre entre y salga a voluntad del lugar.

—No puedes salir, hay lobos allá afuera.

Es lo que le siguen repitiendo. Y si los adultos lo dicen debe de ser verdad, aún si ella no lo entiende del todo.


	8. Hábitos

**Título: **Caged bird  
><strong>Personaje: <strong>Ushiromiya Beatrice, mejor conocida como Beatrice de Kuwadorian.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>SPOILERS del EP7 'Requiem'. Menciones de Beatrice Castiglioni, algunos narrados bajo el punto de vista de Kinzo.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Ventura  
><strong>Tema: <strong>12. Hábitos

* * *

><p>Si bien no tiene permitido, por su propia seguridad, salir del terreno que comprende la mansión, similar a una casa de muñecas o al castillo de un cuento de hadas, Beatrice encuentra algo con lo que pasar el tiempo de vez en cuando. No entiende mucho de los libros apretujados en la Biblioteca, cubiertos de polvo y palabras extrañas, pero obtiene cierta diversión mirando los mapas o incluso hasta fotografías en blanco y negro de lugares que ella jamás soñó existirían, pero que logran transportarla, por medio de su imaginación, hasta ellos. Sin embargo, cuando el tiempo en la Biblioteca no es suficiente para matar el tiempo hasta que el anochecer cae, salpicando de estrellas los alrededores y de alguna manera acentuando esa sensación de asfixia, la niña se entretiene recorriendo la mansión, particularmente la habitación que sabe perteneció a su madre.<p>

No le han contado mucho sobre ella, sabe que fue una bruja —su padre no cesa de repetirlo mientras la observa atentamente, como si pudiera vislumbrarla tras sus mejillas coloradas y el aire inocente—, sabe que vivió ahí como ella y sabe que también murió ahí. Así pues, cuando entra en la habitación, que los empleados limpian regularmente a petición de su padre, puede descubrir o imaginar un poco más de ella por sus objetos personales, acomodados pulcramente sobre el tocador.

Su madre solía usar una rosa en el cabello, justo como ella, lo sabe por la fotografía que hay sobre la mesita de noche. Su madre quería mucho a su padre —¿y cómo no darse cuenta con todas las fotos que hay, llenas de abrazos y de besos?. Y por último, su madre se parece mucho a ella y la hace pensar si a su edad eran iguales. Si le gustaban las mismas galletas de coco, si le contaban cuentos un día sí y otro también, si, en fin, fue feliz.

Supone que sí. Ella lo es y si son tan parecidas, es algo obvio.


	9. Pérdida

**Título: **Caged bird  
><strong>Personaje: <strong>Ushiromiya Beatrice, mejor conocida como Beatrice de Kuwadorian.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>SPOILERS del EP7 'Requiem'. Menciones de Beatrice Castiglioni, algunos narrados bajo el punto de vista de Kinzo.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Ventura  
><strong>Tema: <strong>23. Pérdida

* * *

><p>Como siempre —y tiene que admitir que la situación no le es nada agradable a estas alturas—, no sabe lo que está pasando. Kumasawa le ha pedido guardar el secreto, un secreto entre señoritas, le dice. Sin embargo, ella no entiende el porqué. Podría estarse muriendo sin saberlo o podría estar enferma, esa extraña pérdida de sangre no parece normal, mucho menos cuando es mensual y no obstante, ella le pide encarecidamente que guarde el secreto, que selle sus labios, e incluso hasta idea una pequeña rima con que acompañar la pequeña promesa.<p>

Beatrice cumple con su parte bastante bien durante algunos meses, al parecer las palabras de Kumasawa son reales y nada le pasará, así parece. Pero un día, sin querer se lo dice a su padre, mientras éste la observa jugar como casi todos los días. Su rostro siempre sereno y meditabundo se torna impactado por segundos, pero desaparece tan rápido que a la niña casi parece habérselo imaginado.

—¿Estoy enferma? ¿Está algo mal conmigo? —su voz suena temerosa y se lleva el dedo índice hacia los labios, como si dudara de qué decir después o de la respuesta a recibir, sin embargo, su padre es un hombre sabio, lo sabe por cada una de las pequeñas arrugas que se entretejen en su cara como tela de araña, así que debe de poder confiar en su criterio.

—Estás perfectamente, lo único que esto significa es que ya puedes tener hijos —lo dice más para sí mismo que para ella y apenas y nota la reacción de estupefacción en su propia hija, pues no entiende cómo se relaciona un poco de sangre a un bebé, ni mucho menos.

—¿De dónde vienen los bebés? ¿Qué tiene que ver la sangre? —parece asustada y se emociona hasta tal punto que las lágrimas amenazan con saltar de sus ojos, como si le dijeran que debió de guardar el secreto en lugar de enterarse.

Silencio.

Como siempre, no hay respuesta. _Nunca la hay._


	10. Caos

**Título: **Caged bird  
><strong>Personaje: <strong>Ushiromiya Beatrice, mejor conocida como Beatrice de Kuwadorian.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>SPOILERS del EP7 'Requiem'. Menciones de Beatrice Castiglioni, algunos narrados bajo el punto de vista de Kinzo.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Ventura  
><strong>Tema: <strong>10. Caos

* * *

><p>El lugar es un caos, con montones de regalos acumulándose por doquier, baluartes de que Kinzo se acuerda del cumpleaños de su hija y la compensa —sin que ella lo sepa, claro está—, por todas las privaciones en su vida, incluída entre ellas la libertad.<p>

No todos los días se cumplen 14 años —aunque Kinzo cree firmemente que, dado que es la reencarnación de su ex-amante, ésta es la segunda vez—, por lo cual el hombre está tirando literalmente la casa por la ventana para inexistentes invitados, salvo él y todos los sirvientes que saben sobre su hija.

Beatrice siempre recuerda sus cumpleaños como algo mágico, días llenos de felicidad y regalos con los cuales distraerse por horas, días, semanas y años. Altas muñecas de su tamaño con el mismo cabello rubio y ojos inexpresivos, peluches de animales exóticos de los cuales sólo sabe el nombre, pequeños libros de cuentos y ejemplares un poco más grandes con fotografías, cajas de música, chocolates, en fin... Que sus 14 años son maravillosos.

—Gracias, papá —una vez logra hacerse camino entre los voluminosos envoltorios, dejando atrás la mesa con un enorme pastel de chocolate, cortesía del siempre habilidoso Genji, la pequeña niña-mujer abraza a su padre por la cintura.

Kinzo le da unas cuantas palmadas en la cabeza, que logran deshacer sólo un poco el elaborado peinado de ese día, coronado con una rosa que se asemeja mucho al de la antigüa Beatrice.

—Feliz cumpleaños, _Bice._

Nadie se da cuenta del doble sentido de las palabras, pues ese diminutivo es perfectamente normal. Y es una lástima, todo podría —o no— haberse evitado de haber visto las señales antes: señales de una inequívoca y dañina locura.


	11. Alegría

**Título: **Caged bird  
><strong>Personaje: <strong>Ushiromiya Beatrice, mejor conocida como Beatrice de Kuwadorian.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>SPOILERS del EP7 'Requiem'. Menciones de Beatrice Castiglioni, algunos narrados bajo el punto de vista de Kinzo.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Ventura  
><strong>Tema: <strong>25. Alegría

* * *

><p>La alegría es algo efímero en la mansión principal de los Ushiromiya. La vida antes era soportable y tranquila, soportable pese a las épicas peleas de los señores a altas horas de la madrugada, los gritos y acusaciones sobre amantes escondidas y la poca atención que Kinzo tenía para sus hijos. Sin embargo, todo eso terminó por desquiciarse una vez faltó Bice, una mujer que jamás pisó dicho edificio, con su porte falsamente aristocrático, pero que mantenía al señor en sus cabales y se diría que hasta feliz.<p>

Por eso, cuando Kinzo se aleja del lugar, tras haber soportado por enésima vez las quejas de su mujer sobre el poco tiempo que le dedica a sus hijos —todos ellos demasiado estúpidos e indignos, simples chiquillos a los cuales tuvo que criar—, se siente satisfecho, tranquilo, incluso hasta se permite silbar una canción entre dientes, mientras camina sin darse cuenta por ese sendero tan bien conocido pese a estar oculto entre los árboles, mismo que lleva a Kuwadorian.

¿Cómo no podría ser feliz en Kuwadorian? Ahí está Beatrice, ahí hay paz, envolvente en un mundo cerrado de fantasía, tranquilidad y las risas de la jovencita, que cada día crece un poco más, siempre tan correcta, tan distinta de los demonios que tiene como hijos, que se hacen llamar dignos de su apellido, de su fortuna, cuando por supuesto no lo son.

Beatrice, _Bice_, nunca se atrevería a levantarle la voz. En cambio a Eva y Krauss poco les importa a quién tengan que desquiciar cuando comienzan sus absurdas peleas de género. Beatrice es correcta, tiene buenos modales y _sabe obedecer_. Si hablara de esos dos chiquillos, pocos serían los ejemplos de una conducta adecuada. Eva, Krauss, incluso Rudolf, ninguno de ellos obedece, ninguno de ellos hace caso. Pero ella sí, ella se mueve con total perfección, siguiendo sus órdenes como un títere grácil y bello, una muñeca perfectamente moldeada a sus deseos.

Beatrice es perfecta. Y ese pensamiento le hace sonreír —de manera extraña, pero nadie lo nota—, tanto que cuando llega a la mansión y la ve jugando entre los rosales, no puede contener el impulso de estrecharla entre sus brazos.

_Perfecta y suya._


	12. Poder

**Título: **Caged bird  
><strong>Personaje: <strong>Ushiromiya Beatrice, mejor conocida como Beatrice de Kuwadorian.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>SPOILERS del EP7 'Requiem'. Menciones de Beatrice Castiglioni, algunos narrados bajo el punto de vista de Kinzo.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Ventura  
><strong>Tema: <strong>05. Poder

* * *

><p>Casi sin darse cuenta, una especie de rutina va apoderándose de su vida, como si el hechizo gastado de la bruja hubiera comenzado a obrar defectuosamente tras años de perfecto y hasta fantástico funcionamiento, trayendo de pronto monotonía y una vida gris, como el cielo de esa tarde de verano, que amenaza tormenta mientras ellos toman el té.<p>

A Beatrice le gusta el té, por supuesto que sí, lo ha tomado desde que tiene memoria y conoce las diferentes variedades que existen, así como también de dónde proviene y cómo se hace, es tan parte de su vida como respirar. Le gusta el té cuando hace frío y Genji le hace algunas galletas, le gusta el té en días de lluvia... Pero no le gusta cuando la obligan a beberlo, sobretodo ese té negro —amargo y desagradable— que su padre se empeña en pedir cuando va a visitarla, cada vez más seguido, cada vez diciendo cosas más y más extrañas que logran ponerla de nervios.

La joven mujer ha escuchado historias sobre su madre, todo tipo de historias, desde relatos nostálgicos narrados por los empleados sobre cuán buena era, o cuánto le gustaba la opera italiana, así como también vagas anécdotas sobre su vida en aquél lugar y la felicidad que compartía con su padre. Pero esta vez es diferente, Kinzo no quiere contárselo como una anécdota de un pasado bonito y añorado, sino como un precedente, algo que no le gusta demasiado cuando sale de sus labios.

—_Tú eres Beatrice_ y éstos son tus recuerdos —el hombre quiere hacerle entender de una manera sencilla todo lo que él ha aprendido en sus inclusiones en la magia negra, unas cuantas palabras bien elegidas podrían traer a la mujer que ama de vuelta, pues ahora sólo la carne permanece, pero no las memorias, ni mucho menos los sentimientos—. Eres italiana y te conocí en esta misma isla, ¿recuerdas? Sobrevivimos por muy poco a la masacre entre los japoneses y los italianos, por muy poco... Y luego... _nos enamoramos._

Lo dice así sin más, buscando de pronto ver algún brillo de reconocimiento en los ojos azules de la jovencita frente a él, de tan sólo quince años de edad. Sin embargo, el efecto no es el deseado, pues tras unos segundos de escrutarla, se da cuenta de que la idea no le gusta demasiado, de que no la comprende, no quiere hacerlo. _Nos enamoramos_ es algo que ella no puede comprender ni aceptar. _Nos enamoramos_ sólo pinta en su rostro una mueca de confusión y miedo, como si él le hubiera dicho algo descabellado.

_Nos enamoramos..._

Quizás ahora ella no pueda recordar, quizás es muy pronto para esperar dicho milagro. No obstante, Kinzo jura que algún día encontrará el poder para despertarla, el poder que traerá a Beatrice de vuelta, con esa mirada de confusión siendo reemplazada por una sonrisa y quizás unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad. Y todo será como antes.


	13. Destrucción

**Título: **Caged bird  
><strong>Personaje: <strong>Ushiromiya Beatrice, mejor conocida como Beatrice de Kuwadorian.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>SPOILERS del EP7 'Requiem'. Menciones de Beatrice Castiglioni, algunos narrados bajo el punto de vista de Kinzo.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Ventura  
><strong>Tema: <strong>17. Destrucción

* * *

><p><em>Debe de escapar<em>, definitivamente debe de escapar de ese lugar. Las cosas se han puesto extrañas, intolerables. No queda casi nada del cuento de hadas que vivió cuando era pequeña, no queda casi nada de esa confianza que le inspiraba su padre, el cariño hacia su figura observándola antes de caer dormida, ni mucho menos las ganas de verlo para encontrar un nuevo obsequio bajo sus brazos.

_Debe de escapar._ Debe de escapar porque poco a poco todo se está desmoronando, destruyéndose en una espiral interminable de caos, algo que no puede entender del todo, pero que provoca peleas e incertidumbre, no sólo para ella, sino para los empleados. Y no le gusta oír a Kumasawa peleándose con su padre, no le gusta oírla decir que todo eso está mal, que es incorrecto e inmoral, porque no entiende qué está mal, pero sabe que tiene que ver con ella y no le gusta.

No le gustan las miradas de lástima de los empleados, ni mucho menos la que le dirige su padre mientras insiste en que ella es Beatrice Castiglioni. ¿Cómo podría serlo? Y si lo es, ¿por qué no recuerda nada?

Es demasiado. No puede soportarlo. Nada de eso, ni las miradas, ni los relatos extraños, ni las peleas. _Nada._

Ese día se acerca a la reja que separa el espeso bosque de su pequeña casa de muñecas, vigilando cuidadosamente que nadie la vea. Podría trepar por la reja, no le importa si su vestido rosado se estropea un poco, podría trepar por la reja y echar a correr lejos, dejar que se la coman los lobos tampoco suena tan mal... Pero ya no quiere estar ni un sólo segundo más en ese lugar.

Comienza a subir con dificultad, sujetándose con firmeza de los barrotes que la separan de lo desconocido, como si la vida se le fuera en ello —y quizás es así, después de todo—, pero no ha avanzado ni un metro cuando un desgarrador sonido cruza el aire como si fuera una bala, logrando que suelte un grito y a la vez, se suelte de la reja.

¿Ha sido eso un lobo? ¿Ha sido esa la advertencia del lobo feroz, diciéndole que no se acerque, porque podría comérsela? Beatrice se queda quieta mirando hacia la espesura del bosque desde el suelo, donde ha caído de espaldas y milagrosamente ha salido ilesa.

El ruido vuelve a repetirse, una especie de ladrido, quizás el aviso de un monstruo, no está segura, nunca lo ha oído... Pero sigue al acecho y la idea de ser devorada por los lobos ya no le parece tan apetitosa comparada con volver a la mansión, para esconderse junto a la sólida presencia de Genji, quien sin duda sabrá qué hacer.

Al tercer sonido la niña-mujer sale corriendo, agitando sus faldones rosados manchados de tierra. Es cobarde y tendrá que seguir soportando ese martirio para siempre, pero lo prefiere... Al menos de momento.

Qué lástima que no supiera... O más bien... ¿Qué suerte para Kinzo? Que ese día sus hijos decidieran llevar a un perro de contrabando a la isla, mismo que hacía ese extraño sonido mientras corría libre por los bosques, con los niños siguiéndolo, divertidos y libres como no lo estaba Beatrice y no lo estaría a partir de ese día.


	14. Regalo

**Título: **Caged bird  
><strong>Personaje: <strong>Ushiromiya Beatrice, mejor conocida como Beatrice de Kuwadorian.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>SPOILERS del EP7 'Requiem'. Menciones de Beatrice Castiglioni, algunos narrados bajo el punto de vista de Kinzo.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Ventura  
><strong>Tema: <strong>16. Regalo

* * *

><p>Tiene diecisiete años ya. No sabe cómo ha pasado, ni mucho menos tiene certeza de qué ha sido de su vida desde aquella fatídica ocasión en la que trató de escapar pero sin conseguirlo. Todo ha pasado en un parpadeo, un doloroso y largo parpadeo lleno de escenas desgarradoras, perturbadoras y confusas.<p>

Su padre ha seguido insistiendo con el tema de la reencarnación, incluso hasta se permitió traerle algunos libros privados de su colección para explicarle, pesados volúmenes llenos de palabras horribles, cubiertas negras con marcas extrañas y terroríficas, rituales sangrientos, encabezados bizarros... Pero de entre todos ellos, el que siempre le era mostrado era el de la Reencarnación, para luego ser aderezado por las mismas historias de siempre. La manera en la cual se conocieron, la masacre y la salvación de Rokkenjima, el trayecto en un bote hacia Niijima, el enamoramiento —nunca faltaba—, todo dando vueltas, todo tratando de penetrar en su mente...

Y lo estaba logrando. Beatrice ya no sabía quién era, ni mucho menos qué quería en la vida. Todas sus tardes se habían vuelto monótonas, ya no había juegos sino lecciones sobre su vida pasada, ya no había galletas sino té negro para acompañar la tarde y muchas, muchas dudas surgiendo como fuegos artificiales en su mente: efímeras, pero lo suficientemente brillantes como para dejar un rastro por algún momento.

Sin embargo, no es ése el acto significativo que marca su transición, de ser la hija a ser la mujer. No es ése... Porque cuando por fin Kinzo logra convencerla —o convencerse a sí mismo, quizás— de toda la verdad, el acto significativo que cierra todo un ciclo de su vida —alegre y despreocupado, feliz como el de una princesa—, es el del cambio de ropas.

Ya no es una niña, no necesita vestidos con lazos de color rosa, vestidos que Bice no usaría. Kinzo le regala todos los vestidos de Beatrice Castiglioni —son suyos, después de todo—, todos los vestidos, incluído su favorito, de color negro y con el águila de un ala cubriendo toda la falda. Ahora ya no es su hija, es Bice, oficialmente Bice y, sí —se lo repite por milésima vez—, _ahora todo será como antes._


	15. Destino

**Título: **Caged bird  
><strong>Personaje: <strong>Ushiromiya Beatrice, mejor conocida como Beatrice de Kuwadorian.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>SPOILERS del EP7 'Requiem'. Menciones de Beatrice Castiglioni, algunos narrados bajo el punto de vista de Kinzo.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Ventura  
><strong>Tema: <strong>11. Destino

* * *

><p>Kumasawa está escandalizada y por el semblante crispado de Genji, él también. Pero no pueden desobedecer, no pueden. Tienen familia, alguien que vive de sus ingresos y si perdieran el trabajo quién sabe que sería de ellos. No obstante, eso no les impide sentirse impotentes, escandalizados y sobretodo tristes ante la situación. Lo habían visto venir desde hacía algunos años, tres o cuatro, pues la muerte de la señora había sido un golpe fuerte para el amo, lo habían visto venir al darse cuenta de cuán parecida era la hija a la madre, lo habían visto venir y sin poder detenerlo. De nada sirvieron las protestas, de nada sirvieron las palabras sensatas o incluso consejos. Kinzo se negaba a ver la realidad y a quien le tocaba pagar era a su hija.<p>

¡Y cuánto estaba pagando la pobre Beatrice! ¡Cuánto...! Kumasawa casi se deshacía en lágrimas al ver la escena, tenía el corazón hecho un nudo, agonizante como la mirada de la joven que a pocos metros de distancia disfrutaba de una cena con su... ¿Padre? No, ya no más. Con su... Sí, con su amante.

_Es el destino._ Eso le repetía Kinzo de vez en cuando, tomando su mano desde el otro extremo de la mesa, fijando su vista no por primera vez en ella, con los ojos de un enamorado y no de un padre, acariciando con los ojos esas facciones que eran tan suyas... Tan perfectas.

_Es el destino._ Quizás tiene razón, una razón retorcida y extraña. Nada existe por coincidencia, nisiquiera el vestido que ella usa y que él guardó durante tantos años. Nada existe por coincidencia y si el destino los volvió a reunir es para que sean felices, ¿no es cierto?

_Te amo._

Las palabras flotan en el aire al mismo tiempo que Kumasawa cierra los ojos y Genji endurece el semblante, tratando de que no se note lo mal que se siente, no frente a su amo. Ha comenzado el baile final para Beatrice, los días llenos de angustia y confusión... Como una promesa que es sellada por los labios de su padre al posarse sobre los suyos por primera vez.

_Te amo._


	16. Gris

**Título: **Caged bird  
><strong>Personaje: <strong>Ushiromiya Beatrice, mejor conocida como Beatrice de Kuwadorian.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>SPOILERS del EP7 'Requiem'. Menciones de Beatrice Castiglioni, algunos narrados bajo el punto de vista de Kinzo.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Ventura  
><strong>Tema: <strong>22. Gris

* * *

><p>Kumasawa suelta un suspiro de resignación teñido de tristeza, al mismo tiempo que Genji responde frunciendo levemente el entrecejo, pues no tiene permitido expresar su desconcierto, ni mucho menos su rabia ante semejante injusticia. Una figura ataviada con un vestido que él conoce perfectamente bien —negro con tintes dorados—, parece danzar una pieza frenética enfrente de las rejas que la separan de su libertad y esa figura es la señorita —ahora señora, por órdenes de Kinzo—, es Beatrice, cada día más desesperada y triste, sin que nadie pueda hacer nada por ayudarla.<p>

Beatrice mira hacia el cielo que se extiende más allá del alto enrejado color carmín, es gris y estrecho, tan pequeño que casi parece asfixiarla contra el suelo. Sin embargo, entre más lo mira, más difícil le parece escapar de ahí. ¿A dónde iría...? ¿Con quién? ¿Y por qué el cuento de hadas de su madre se repite en ella? Y si es un cuento de hadas... ¿Por qué a ella le parece una pesadilla? Vuelve a pasearse enfrente del enrejado levantando un poco su vestido al pasar, como si bailara una pieza frenética y gris, pero no encuentra respuesta. Nunca tiene respuestas.

—Señora, ¿se encuentra bien? —Kumasawa ha acudido a su lado al no poder soportar la tristeza que se refleja en su semblante, como un día especialmente nublado.

Beatrice se detiene un momento a mirarla, pensando en la mejor manera de mentir. Kinzo no debe de enterarse de que quiere irse, no debe de enterarse de que sus sentimientos no han reencarnado ni nacerán en ese cuerpo... Pero al final su fragilidad e inocencia se rompen, se convierten en lágrimas que hablan más que sus palabras.

—No quiero estar aquí.

Y esa es la única verdad que debería importarle a todo el mundo.


	17. Valor

**Título: **Caged bird  
><strong>Personaje: <strong>Ushiromiya Beatrice, mejor conocida como Beatrice de Kuwadorian.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>SPOILERS del EP7 'Requiem'. Menciones de Beatrice Castiglioni, algunos narrados bajo el punto de vista de Kinzo.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Ventura  
><strong>Tema: <strong>20. Valor

* * *

><p>El valor es algo característico en los príncipes y princesas de cuentos de hadas. El valor es el que los mueve a enfrentarse a cosas horrorosas e incómodas, a dragones y brujas, mismos que amenazan su felicidad. Beatrice conoce ese único concepto del valor y trata de aplicarlo a su vida diaria con cierta culpabilidad en sus facciones.<p>

Se arma de valor cuando ve a Kinzo acercarse a ella, se arma de valor cuando siente que es rodeada por sus brazos y sus labios le hacen caricias en el rostro. No debería de ser así, no debería de parecer desagradable, ni horroroso, no se debería de necesitar valor para el amor, ese tipo de amor. Pero ella lo necesita siempre y ahora más que nunca, cuando sabe que se avecina lo peor, lo que más esfuerzo podría costarle en toda su vida.

Los sirvientes se han marchado, no sin antes dirigirle sus últimas miradas de pena y tristeza, mismas que logran hacer a su corazón saltar de su cuenca, pues es el preludio de algo importante, lo sabe, puede olerlo en el vino que Kinzo predispone en la habitación, donde nunca antes habían estado solos.

Pero el vino es el menor de sus problemas, sobretodo cuando después de varias copas se siente mareada y hasta feliz. Es el menor de sus problemas porque la atonta, la hace un blanco fácil y Kinzo puede besarla sin menos resistencia, sin menos remordimiento. Y la besa, claro que la besa, una vez y otra vez. La recuesta en el lecho, donde el vestido está de más. Ella siente cosquillas mezcladas con miedo, se paraliza a medio camino del vestido al suelo.

Es entonces cuando se recuerda el concepto de valor, su propio concepto y decide aplicarlo, tanto como las lágrimas escondidas en sus ojos se lo permitan.


	18. Figura

**Título: **Caged bird  
><strong>Personaje: <strong>Ushiromiya Beatrice, mejor conocida como Beatrice de Kuwadorian.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>SPOILERS del EP7 'Requiem'. Menciones de Beatrice Castiglioni, algunos narrados bajo el punto de vista de Kinzo.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Ventura  
><strong>Tema: <strong>15. Figura

* * *

><p>La madrugada amenaza con caer sobre él, como el telón de una historia en el final feliz. Desgraciadamente no puede quedarse, desgraciadamente debe de tomar sus cosas e irse como un vulgar ladrón, incluso en su propia casa. Si no se da prisa, su mujer sospechará, sus hijos sospecharán... Y no es que le importen las habladurías, lo que le interesa es mantener el secreto. Un dulce secreto que duerme con lágrimas en los ojos a pocos metros de él, cubierta únicamente por las sábanas que acaban de compartir.<p>

Su figura le trae recuerdos de antaño, recuerdos que en ese momento son eclipsados por su realidad, mucho más perfecta y eterna.

—Beatrice, tengo que irme —ya se ha puesto la capa, los pantalones y el resto de la ropa que componen el digno semblante del jefe de los Ushiromiya, lo único que le queda es despedirse tras una excelente velada—. Bice...

La joven apenas y se mueve entre sueños, que no parecen del todo pacíficos, por lo cual decide no despertarla. Todavía tienen tiempo, mucho tiempo... muchas noches...

Se da la vuelta para salir de la habitación y cierra la misma tras un último ondeo de su capa, momento en el cual Beatrice aprovecha para abrir los ojos, nuevamente anegados en lágrimas y cubrirse completamente el cuerpo desnudo, como si eso pudiera protegerla.

Al menos no tienen que pasar toda la noche juntos, no podría soportarlo.


	19. Oculto

**Título: **Caged bird  
><strong>Personaje: <strong>Ushiromiya Beatrice, mejor conocida como Beatrice de Kuwadorian.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>SPOILERS del EP7 'Requiem'. Menciones de Beatrice Castiglioni, algunos narrados bajo el punto de vista de Kinzo.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Ventura  
><strong>Tema: <strong>08. Oculto

* * *

><p>Piensa que es un excelente regalo de cumpleaños, dieciocho años y toda una vida por delante, eso es algo que se debe celebrar. Piensa que es un excelente regalo de cumpleaños y que quizás hasta tenga el descaro de llevárselo a la mansión principal si queda bien.<p>

Beatrice se ha puesto sus mejores ropas, ese vestido negro y dorado, solemne como la persona a la cual perteneció y ha bajado las escaleras para encontrarse a un pintor famoso, una silla en la cual sentarse y a Kinzo observando todo con satisfacción.

_Un retrato._ Eso es lo que tendrá por su cumpleaños.

Siempre le han gustado las pinturas, recuerda que cuando era niña se perdía en el tiempo admirando las obras de la mansión, desde pintorescos paisajes hasta retratos de gente que no conocía, todos ellos realizados maravillosamente... Todos ellos expresando algún sentimiento en particular, pese a que ella no supiera leerlos. Pero esta vez es diferente, esta vez no le gusta el regalo.

¿Para qué quiere ella un retrato de la persona que no es? ¿Para qué quiere ella un retrato de la persona que debería de ser, pero que no existe pese a todos sus esfuerzos?

Poco le importa el ocultismo con el cual llevó Kinzo al pintor a la isla, ni los muchos millones de yenes que haya tenido que pagar. Ella no es la mujer que todos esperan y deja escapar una lágrima, que deshace todo su semblante solemne en el de un corderito asustado.

Por supuesto, el pintor borra esa imperfección por petición de Kinzo. Y los ojos llorosos del retrato —los originales, pintados a la viva imagen de Beatrice—, son reemplazados por una pequeña sonrisa y dos ojos llenos de satisfacción.

Ese cuadro no la representa, pero... ¿Qué más podía esperar de su vida?


	20. Juicio

**Título: **Caged bird  
><strong>Personaje: <strong>Ushiromiya Beatrice, mejor conocida como Beatrice de Kuwadorian.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>SPOILERS del EP7 'Requiem'. Menciones de Beatrice Castiglioni, algunos narrados bajo el punto de vista de Kinzo.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Ventura  
><strong>Tema: <strong>24. Juicio

* * *

><p>En Kuwadorian parecía haber cierta agitación de la cual él no estaba enterado. Kumasawa parecía asustada, Genji tenía el entrecejo fruncido y hasta Nanjo había permitido que el sudor empapara su frente por demás siempre pulcra. Pero... ¿El motivo? Nadie quería decírselo, salvo que Beatrice estaba bien y que no tenía que preocuparse, el resto permanecía en perfecto secreto.<p>

Así pues, él se había quedado en la sala de estar contemplando los cuadros que vestían las paredes, muchos de los cuales Bice —la anterior Bice— había comprado. De verdad eran tan similares... Sus ojos se posaron en el retrato que le había regalado en su dieciocho cumpleaños, coronando la chimenea del lugar. De verdad eran tan similares... los mismos rasgos, suaves y finos, dignos de la realeza Italiana; la misma estatura, la misma sonrisa que a veces era coreada por carcajadas repiqueteantes como una campana, las mismas manos, el mismo cuerpo frágil y suave, pero a la vez...

Se estremeció. A la vez eran tan diferentes, tanto que lo hacía entrar en razón y asustarse de la locura que había cometido, que todavía podía dejar atrás, tras pedir perdón y olvidarse de todo. Beatrice tenía un poco de su nariz, curvada —justo como él— y quizás hasta la misma forma de sus cejas. Tenía varios lunares en el cuello que sólo él podía haberle heredado, que eran prueba irrefutable de su parentesco sanguíneo, científico... Donde por supuesto, la reencarnación no existía.

Eran tan diferentes que le helaba la sangre... Pero todavía podía enmendarse, ¿verdad?

—La señorita Beatrice tiene un retraso en su periodo —anunció Kumasawa unos segundos después, con el tono que uno usaría para dar a conocer el fin del mundo, el semblante blanco como el papel y una mirada acusadora—. _Está embarazada._

No, nada podía enmendarse... Y él tendría que responder ante Dios en el día del Juicio Final, por todos los horribles pecados que había cometido en contra de su hija y que ahora seguiría cometiendo en nombre de su nieto... de su hijo.


	21. Bruja

**Título: **Caged bird  
><strong>Personaje: <strong>Ushiromiya Beatrice, mejor conocida como Beatrice de Kuwadorian.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>SPOILERS del EP7 'Requiem'. Menciones de Beatrice Castiglioni, algunos narrados bajo el punto de vista de Kinzo.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Ventura  
><strong>Tema: <strong>30. Elección del autor: Bruja

* * *

><p>Poco entendía de su vida, de su propósito en la misma y de las cosas que la rodeaban, quimeras fantásticas en un mundo demasiado pequeño. Poco entendía del amor, de las relaciones y mucho menos de la intimidad. Sin embargo, cuando recibió la noticia de que estaba embarazada —de que iba a tener un bebé—, algo pareció cobrar sentido en su mente.<p>

Un pequeño ser se estaba desarrollando dentro de ella y si bien no entendía del todo cómo había llegado ahí, el hecho la hacía inmensamente feliz, porque desterraba a un lado a su soledad y miseria, porque tendría a alguien con quien jugar —tan infantil era su mente que sólo anhelaba un compañero de diversiones—, alguien a quien cuidar y querer, alguien que no tendría condiciones para ella ni sabría nada de reencarnación, vidas pasadas y brujas.

Nanjo le devolvió la sonrisa a Beatrice cuando vio que las comisuras de sus labios se desdibujaban hacia arriba, dándole un aspecto de total felicidad entre tanta miseria.

_Voy a tener un bebé._ Se dijo a sí misma Beatrice, comenzando a creer que de verdad era una bruja, capaz de crear un compañero que la salvara de su soledad. _Un bebé, un bebé..._


	22. Consejo

**Título: **Caged bird  
><strong>Personaje: <strong>Ushiromiya Beatrice, mejor conocida como Beatrice de Kuwadorian.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>SPOILERS del EP7 'Requiem'. Menciones de Beatrice Castiglioni, algunos narrados bajo el punto de vista de Kinzo.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Ventura  
><strong>Tema: <strong>18. Consejo

* * *

><p>Realmente nadie estaba del todo contento por el embarazo, si bien el nacimiento de un nuevo, pequeño e indefenso ser es siempre motivo de alegría y celebraciones; las circunstancias en las cuales el pequeño llegaba nublaban un poco el ambiente para todos salvo Beatrice, que apenas y reparaba en lo mal que la sociedad vería a su hijo. Estaba más alegre, más curiosa —y necesitaba todo tipo de consejos por parte de Kumasawa sobre cuidados prenatales— e incluso hasta se había olvidado de la idea de escapar. En resumen: era feliz. Y si era feliz, ellos debían de darse por satisfechos.<p>

—¿Entonces debo de tomar mucho ácido fólico? —Beatrice examinó una frasquito con un montón de píldoras color ceniza, pensando en que la palabra ácido sonaba peligrosa en lugar de saludable. Nanjo le había dado el frasco hacía apenas segundos y ella lo veía como si no pudiera creérselo, haciendo a todos sonreír a regañadientes.

—Ayudará a que el bebé se desarrolle sanamente —explicó el doctor, limpiándose el sudor que le corría por la frente, en un gesto entre desesperado y nervioso.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió ella, mirando de nuevo con fuerza hacia las píldoras, que le parecían miserables e inservibles. Nadie le había explicado nunca eso y se moría de ganas de saber.

Nanjo le dirigió una mirada valorativa a Kinzo antes de empezar a hablar, pues éste le había dado su aprobación con cierta diversión tiñendo sus labios. Beatrice parecía una niña pequeña, frágil y curiosa, inocente y pura. Le recordaba tanto a su infancia, al tiempo en que corría hacia sus brazos llamándolo papá... Y ahora estaba por darle un hijo. Así que ese recuerdo, esa punzada de remordimiento al recordar vagamente su parentesco de sangre, debía de quedar en el olvido.

Por su propio bien y el de nadie más. Sino... se volvería loco.


	23. Magia

**Título: **Caged bird  
><strong>Personaje: <strong>Ushiromiya Beatrice, mejor conocida como Beatrice de Kuwadorian.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>SPOILERS del EP7 'Requiem'. Menciones de Beatrice Castiglioni, algunos narrados bajo el punto de vista de Kinzo.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Ventura  
><strong>Tema: <strong>26. Elección del autor: Magia

* * *

><p>No podía recordar del todo la explicación que le había dado el Doctor Nanjo sobre su embarazo, eran palabras confusas que nisiquiera mirando un diccionario había podido descifrar, pero eso poco le importaba. Todo aquello llamado ciencia y etapas específicas, además de química y biología, todo eso carecía de sentido para ella. Su embarazo seguía transcurriendo con calma, su estómago seguía expandiéndose como un enorme globo lleno de helio que a veces le daba pataditas que la hacían sonreír y todo eso se lo atribuía más a la magia que a la ciencia. Porque así se lo parecía a ella.<p>

_Magia_, magia que hacia crecer a un bebé dentro de su cuerpo. Magia que le permitía sentir su movimiento, su calor. Magia que expandía felicidad por sus venas conforme el día prometido se acercaba.

Nadie, sin embargo, le diría de las contracciones y el dolor, que por un momento la harían pensar que el hechizo, la magia, habían salido mal. Pero aunque nadie se lo dijo, una vez todo aquello terminó y el potente llanto de un bebé lleno la habitación —justo como tantos años atrás—, la sensación mágica regresó de lleno, junto con el pequeño bebé que agitaba los brazos débilmente, causándole un torrente de lágrimas de felicidad.


	24. Padre

**Título: **Caged bird  
><strong>Personaje: <strong>Ushiromiya Beatrice, mejor conocida como Beatrice de Kuwadorian.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>SPOILERS del EP7 'Requiem'. Menciones de Beatrice Castiglioni, algunos narrados bajo el punto de vista de Kinzo.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Ventura  
><strong>Tema: <strong>29. Elección del autor: Padre

* * *

><p><em>Es un bebé débil y delicado, pero sobrevivirá.<em> Esas palabras hacen eco en la cabeza de Kinzo como si fueran un mantra pecaminoso, recordándole que debería de estar avergonzado en lugar de feliz, que debería de arrepentirse, de sentirse culpable. El bebé ha llegado al mundo apenas hace una hora y ahora duerme apaciblemente en los brazos de su madre, que lo mira con ojos soñolientos, como si pensara que si se quedaba dormida al despertar no lo encontraría a su lado.

Es un bebé débil y delicado, pero es su hijo, el que procreó pese a lo equivocado de dicha acción. Es su hijo, es padre por sexta vez y abuelo por primera. Es su hijo, una nueva esperanza, un salvavidas, la oportunidad de enmendar sus errores. Y como Beatrice está viva —no lo ha abandonado por segunda ocasión—, también es un estandarte de su relación, el pilar donde reconstruir todo nuevamente.

—¿A quién se parece más? —pregunta con confidencialidad Kumasawa, cuando ve salir a Nanjo de la habitación donde reposa la mujer, pero los susurros logran llegar a los oídos de Kinzo—. ¿Se parece a la señora...? —aquella pregunta es obligatoria, pues el destino de -la señora- cambió drásticamente al parecerse a su madre y nadie quiere que la historia vuelva a repetirse.

—No —dice Nanjo, adoptando ese gesto tan suyo de limpiarse el sudor inexistente de la frente—. Diría que se parece a Kinzo en sus años más jóvenes, según fotografías que he visto.

—Es un alivio —murmura Kumasawa, sonriendo con pesar.

Kinzo le da la razón desde el otro lado de la puerta. El bebé se parece a su padre, puede corroborarlo al levantarlo en brazos y encontrarse con dos ojos castaños mirándolo, castaños y no azules como los de ella, que ha tenido que cargar su pecado.


	25. Sabiduría

**Título: **Caged bird  
><strong>Personaje: <strong>Ushiromiya Beatrice, mejor conocida como Beatrice de Kuwadorian.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>SPOILERS del EP7 'Requiem'. Menciones de Beatrice Castiglioni, algunos narrados bajo el punto de vista de Kinzo.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Ventura  
><strong>Tema: <strong>14. Sabiduría

* * *

><p>Los instintos maternales no son cosa de sabiduría sino de pura intuición. Beatrice puede no saber muchas cosas sobre la vida, le han sido negados conocimientos básicos que han mantenido a su mente pura y frágil; pero ha descubierto que no necesita de dichas fórmulas matemáticas ni mecánicas para cuidar a su bebé, pequeño y frágil como le dicen todos.<p>

Es tan fácil como sentarse con el bebé en los jardínes y darle de su pecho hasta que esté satisfecho. Saber reconocer en su llanto alguna necesidad, casi siempre de brazos y de afecto. Es dormir poco y nada por las noches con tal de cuidarlo, consagrarse a él más a que su miseria y soledad, mismas que atentaban con acabarla y deprimirla. Porque no hay egoísmo dentro de ella, sino infinito amor y éste borra cualquier dolor en su pecho, incluso hasta el que siente cuando Kinzo la besa y lo llama nuestro hijo.

Incluso hasta el dolor de saber que... ninguno de los dos saldrá de ahí nunca, pero que se tendrán mutuamente —sólo eso, para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>*Nota:<strong> A mi parecer Yasu es mujer, pero traté de no dejarlo totalmente en claro, dado que no hay nada confirmado y parece que nunca se confirmará, por lo cual prefiero no arriesgarme.


	26. Paralelo

**Título: **Caged bird  
><strong>Personaje: <strong>Ushiromiya Beatrice, mejor conocida como Beatrice de Kuwadorian.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>SPOILERS del EP7 'Requiem'. Menciones de Beatrice Castiglioni, algunos narrados bajo el punto de vista de Kinzo.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Ventura  
><strong>Tema: <strong>06. Paralelo

* * *

><p>Aquello no podía empeorar —o al menos su infantil mente no concebía un escenario peor—. Durante algún tiempo —maravilloso, increíble y efímero—, había creído que todo estaba arreglado, que podría soportar su futuro, sonreír y ser feliz. Esa esperanza había nacido gracias a su bebé, a su acompañante en ese mundo cerrado, su pequeña luz llorona, frágil y hermosa. Pero como siempre, a la vida le gustaba jugarle bromas pesadas y para destruir su ilusión esta vez se ensañó con su bebé.<p>

Nanjo le había explicado que el bebé estaba bien, eso hasta hacía algunos días atrás. Su bebé era débil, frágil, posiblemente sufría de alguna enfermedad que no querían revelarle, por la gravedad de las miradas que le dirigían de vez en cuando, terminando de este modo con su pequeña burbuja.

Ahora le tenían prohibido sacar al bebé a los jardínes, a que oliera las rosas y sintiera el sol acariciando su faz. _Era demasiado frágil, podría pasarle algo._ Eso le decían todos y ella tenía que bajar la cabeza y asentir, tragándose las lágrimas que le escocían en los ojos. A su bebé, su adorada esperanza, lo habían encarcelado también y en un lugar mucho más pequeño que el suyo: su habitación.

Ambos eran pájaros enjaulados. Beatrice, el bebé... Pájaros enjaulados con vidas paralelas, llenas de tristeza. Anhelando un mundo que nunca podrían conocer, para siempre.


	27. Intuición

**Título: **Caged bird  
><strong>Personaje: <strong>Ushiromiya Beatrice, mejor conocida como Beatrice de Kuwadorian.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>SPOILERS del EP7 'Requiem'. Menciones de Beatrice Castiglioni, algunos narrados bajo el punto de vista de Kinzo.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Ventura  
><strong>Tema: <strong>03. Intuición

* * *

><p>Aquél día abrió los ojos con premura. No podía decir a ciencia cierta qué estaba pasando, o qué sucedía en su mente, agitada como un colibrí en pleno verano, pero se sentía renovada, bien. El sol entraba a raudales por los cristales empañados de la habitación, las gaviotas a lo lejos entonaban una canción melancólica y ella, Beatrice II, sentía —con ayuda de ese ambiente maravilloso—, que algo estaba por suceder. Que algo cambiaría ese día.<p>

Así pues, obedeciendo a esa intuición que en su vida había sentido, pero que era tan poderosa que la hacía darse prisa —como si fuera a un compromiso importante—, se vistió con la ropa de siempre y tras darle una última mirada a su bebé, profundamente dormido después de haber llorado toda la noche, se apresuró a encontrar a los sirvientes en la cocina.

—Hace un día espectacular, ¿no lo cree, Beatrice-sama? —Kumasawa, como siempre, estaba preparando el desayuno bastante animada y al notar el semblante de la mujer, su rostro se contagió de esa misma inexplicable energía—. Estoy preparando el desayuno, pero me parece que no hay más té negro, ¿desea que vaya a la mansión principal por más?

La figura ataviada con un vestido negro, que resaltaba sus curvas, revoloteó por la habitación cual pajarillo, presa aún de esa emoción que no podía explicar. No le apetecía el té —estaba harta de él por culpa de Kinzo—, pero algo —esa irresistible intuición de la que apenas tenía conciencia—, le indicó que asintiera con la cabeza, de manera que la mujer tuvo que seguir órdenes, dejando la mansión completamente deshabitada.

—Creo que hoy será un buen día —se dijo a sí misma Beatrice, sentándose a la mesa, pero sin perder de vista el paisaje que se entreveía por las ventanas del comedor, como si esperara a un príncipe azul, dispuesto a robarse a la princesa de su torre, de esa prisión que había sido su hogar desde hacía ya diecinueve años.


	28. Llanto

**Título: **Caged bird  
><strong>Personaje: <strong>Ushiromiya Beatrice, mejor conocida como Beatrice de Kuwadorian.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>SPOILERS del EP7 'Requiem'. Menciones de Beatrice Castiglioni, algunos narrados bajo el punto de vista de Kinzo.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Ventura  
><strong>Tema: <strong>27. Elección del autor: Llanto

* * *

><p>Su presentimiento no resultó erróneo, o al menos no del todo. Si bien no era un príncipe el que venía a rescatarla, como en los cuentos que le contaban los sirvientes al ser una chiquilla, alguien había aparecido para librarla de ése lugar. Una pequeña niña, de cabello y ojos a juego. Tan bonita que deseó que su bebé, cuando fuera mayor, se le pareciera en todo.<p>

Rosa, ése era su nombre. Rosa, la que parecía un milagro entre el espeso follaje, desconcertada pero animosa, introduciéndola poco a poco en un mundo que siempre había deseado pisar. Sus anécdotas llovían como agua de septiembre, trayendo maravillosos escenarios a su mente, cuyo infantilismo clamaba por conocer. Zoológicos, cines, parques de diversiones... ¡Todo aquello seguro que era mejor que ese horrible lugar! ¡Ese horrible castillo de paredes altas y miradas lastimeras!

—Llévame contigo —pidió Beatrice, haciendo a un lado la taza de café y las galletas que había tomado de la cocina en ausencia de Kumasawa, en un claro gesto que le hacía entender a Rosa que nada de aquello le importaba—. Quiero verlo todo, ¡quiero conocer un zoológico! ¡Y a los elefantes, pingüinos, camellos...!

Sus ojos azules se iluminaban con la sola idea. Aquél cuento siniestro en el que había vivido estaba por terminarse. Si no había lobos fuera de esas cuatro paredes... ¿Qué estaba esperando?

—Llévame contigo —repitió con ímpetu, levantándose rápidamente para guiarla hacia la salida, donde estuviera, fuera el fin del mundo o la esquina más alejada del jardín.

Rosa no podía negarse a ese semblante anhelante. Quería cumplir el deseo de esa mujer y muy a su pesar, por mucho que tuviera miedo, comenzó a trazar el camino hacia la salida, con un par de tacones haciendo eco justo detrás de ella, marcando un compás casi alegre, que resonaba contra los árboles como un eco.

—Es por aquí —puntualizó Rosa, señalando un pedazo de enrejado que se había roto.

Beatrice se apresuró a seguirla una vez la pequeña estuvo del otro lado, mirándola con cierta reticencia. Pero la mujer, la princesa escondida en ese cuento de hadas, apenas y notó algo. Estaba concentrada en su escape, en su libertad, en el zoológico y en una vida nueva.

Tan concentrada que no llegó a oír el llanto de un bebé. De su bebé, que a todo pulmón parecía clamarle que no le olvidara. Que no le dejara en esa jaula, de donde —como ella—, nunca podría salir.


	29. Búsqueda

**Título: **Caged bird  
><strong>Personaje: <strong>Ushiromiya Beatrice, mejor conocida como Beatrice de Kuwadorian.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>SPOILERS del EP7 'Requiem'. Menciones de Beatrice Castiglioni, algunos narrados bajo el punto de vista de Kinzo.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Ventura  
><strong>Tema: <strong>21. Búsqueda

* * *

><p>Figuras extrañas surgían de todas direcciones, extrañas pero no por eso temibles, pues estaban llenas de color y vida. En su jardín sólo tenía rosas doradas, rosas rojas y algunos geranios, muy poco en comparación con la densa vegetación del bosque, lleno de coníferas, de abetos y de plantas cuyo nombre apenas y podía imaginar. Era hermoso. Todo aquél hervidero de vida era hermoso, lleno de color y le gritaba que eso —todo eso, incluído el pasto—, era realmente el cuento de hadas.<p>

¿Qué diría Kinzo cuando notara su ausencia? Nisiquiera se había despedido de Kumasawa y quizás nunca podría volver a comer las galletas de Genji... Esas ideas le producían desasosiego, pero tan leve como la picadura de un mosquito comparadas con la interminable fascinación que sentía conforme caminaba por el bosque, lugar que siempre tuvo prohibido por ser —según Kinzo—, peligroso.

—¿Cuando salgamos de aquí podré ir a un zoológico? —Beatrice estuvo a punto de tirar sus tacones, tan libre y salvaje se sentía—. ¿Cuando salgamos de aquí podré...?

Fue entonces cuando un relámpago de memoria cruzó su mente. ¡Su bebé! ¡Lo había olvidado! Miró con aprensión hacia la mansión, que apenas y era una mancha indefinible en la distancia. Si regresaba se exponía a ser castigada, se exponía a nunca volver a ver los rayos del sol... Pero, ¿y su bebé?

Rosa frunció el ceño, estaban perdidas. Su búsqueda de un camino entre los matorrales parecía infructífera y comenzaba a sentirse realmente cansada. Sin embargo, cuando volteó a ver a Beatrice, ésta le devolvió un poco los ánimos al sonreírle.

Encontraría un camino, eso se lo prometió a sí misma Rosa, comenzando de nuevo con la dura faena. Cumpliría el sueño de Beatrice.

Regresaría por su bebé, eso se dijo Beatrice mientras reanudaba su caminata. Iría al zoológico a divertirse y luego regresaría por ella, si tan bueno era, para enseñárselo también. Lo único que tenía que hacer era confiar en Rosa.


	30. Libertad

**Título: **Caged bird  
><strong>Personaje: <strong>Ushiromiya Beatrice, mejor conocida como Beatrice de Kuwadorian.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>SPOILERS del EP7 'Requiem'. Menciones de Beatrice Castiglioni, algunos narrados bajo el punto de vista de Kinzo.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Ventura  
><strong>Tema: <strong>28. Elección del autor: Libertad

* * *

><p>Nunca había visto el océano, esa masa uniforme de color azul, tan interminable como el cielo. Nunca lo había visto, nisiquiera le pasó por la cabeza que cerca de su casa hubiera uno, por eso, cuando lo vio, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y una expresión de inmensa felicidad adornó sus facciones, por demás infantiles.<p>

Había caminado por horas junto a Rosa, buscando un escape del bosque, que a ella le parecía de todo menos aprehensivo, sin embargo, nunca creyó que después de tan hermoso y desconocido paisaje, encontraría algo mucho mejor, algo que producía un sonido pacífico, que la invitaba a acercarse, a conocerlo todo por primera vez.

Se lo enseñaría a su bebé después, definitivamente. Le enseñaría la sensación de la brisa salada en el rostro, del viento fresco azotando su cara y la sensación de libertad, sobretodo ésa, la libertad, que era tan única que apenas y podía describirla con palabras, después de diecinueve años presa en ese castillo que Kinzo llamaba su hogar.

Asintió con ganas cuando Rosa le sugirió que bajaran por el acantilado, de manera que pudieran caminar por la orilla de la playa. Si lo hacía bien... ¡Podría tocar el agua fría! ¡Podría empapar sus zapatos y manchar su vestido, ése que tanto detestaba!

Comenzó el descenso apenas y oyendo las indicaciones de Rosa, quien le pedía una y otra vez que tuviera cuidado de sus pasos, que se aferrara a las rocas con fuerza y no viera hacia abajo. Quizás fueron sus ideas quienes la conducieron a ese destino, quizás estaba tan ensimismada pensando en todo lo que haría —¡El zoológico, el cine, los parques de atracciones!—, que nisiquiera notó cuando su pie resbaló de una roca y su cuerpo comenzó su caída en picada hacia la muerte.

Beatrice sintió como el aire rozaba su piel a grandes velocidades y una sensación graciosa en la boca del estómago —pues nadie le había dicho, ni estaba consciente, de que estaba a punto de morir—, escuchó el grito de Rosa llamándole, reprochándole su poco cuidado. Pero poco entendía en esa caída libre, que se le antojaba hasta divertida.

Poco entendía, nisiquiera cuando sintió la proximidad del suelo y de la muerte. No volvería a ver a su bebé, a quien había condenado por puro infantil egoísmo a su misma suerte. Nunca conocería un zoológico, ni mucho menos un cine. Su vida acabaría allí —algo se lo decía, que no había nada más allá. Que no habría nada más después de que tocara el suelo—, su libertad empezaría allí.

Una libertad que sólo podría alcanzar con la muerte.

**FIN**


End file.
